


We Make Do

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Overworking, Pillow & Blanket Forts, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Hux is forced to take time off after working 2 years nonstop. Kylo checks in.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	We Make Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FruHallbera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/gifts).



> Inspired by FruHallbera's nesting Hux tweets.

Kylo was deeply annoyed that the general wasn’t on the bridge. He had grown soft with trusting Hux to stick to routine. Kylo tried to feel out where Hux could be and even after years of being together, he couldn’t find Hux’s force signature.

It was as if the man lacked one. Kylo turned to the Captain put in charge and the older man spoke nonchalantly, “The General is on forced relief of duties, Lord Ren.”

Kylo frowned, “Why was I not made aware of this earlier?”

The Captain grimaced, “General Hux was evading his shore leave requirements. He’s been working for two years straight!”

“So?” Kylo squared his shoulders. He did not like how this Captain was speaking.

“Sir, I understand you are cut from a different cloth but-“ Kylo cut him off and stomped away to see if Hux’s loyal lieutenant had answers.

“Um, the General was admitted to the guest quarters for delegates at the end of last shift, sir,” Mitaka spoke before Kylo asked. Kylo nodded and accepted the code cylinder pertaining to the visitor sector of the ship.

“Again, I should’ve been notified the moment this happened.”

Mitaka winced, “I’m truly sorry sir. I figured he would’ve been back here by now.”

“Very well,” Kylo left to check on Hux. He had no idea what amenities the First Order supplied for guests. Kylo was intrigued as the hallway detailing became warmer and more blatant details of FO propaganda. Kylo could feel Snoke’s fingers approving all of the wall paper and flooring. He double checked the room number before entering the code cylinder. The door swung open and he nearly laughed at the gaudy decor. It was muted golds and mahogany wood everywhere. Fake windows showing scenery of planetside vistas lit the room with an odd green/blue light. He looked around the sitting room and figured Hux might’ve been sedated in the bedroom. That’s what he would’ve done if Hux’s work got sloppy.

He checked and noticed all the linens and pillows were missing from the low bed. Kylo frowned and went back to the sitting room. From this angle, it made sense of where Hux was. But the concept was foreign to Kylo.

What he thought was an egregious throw blanket on the couch was the bed’s coverlet. A socked foot was poking out on the floor. Kylo got closer and there wasn’t a couch but three chairs pressed together to make an odd tent.

“Hmm, Kylo? Is that you?”

Kylo takes off his helmet hearing those sleepy words, “Yes, I’m here. What are you doing?”

“Mm-made a fort” Hux yawned.

Kylo bends down to grab a corner of the coverlet to see inside. Hux yells and kicks at him with the foot sticking out, “Hey! No gross boys allowed!”

Kylo froze before bursting into laughter, “Really? No boys allowed?”

“Ugh, of course you’d not hear the hygeine part. I meant no dirt or grime in the fort. I will be sleeping on these sheets and pillows! And I know you just got back from a mission!” Kylo frowned. He had been away on a mission and was peeved that Hux wasn’t giving him the common courtesy of talking to him face to face.

“Fine. I’ll shower."

Kylo stomps off to the bathroom and did a quick shower. He was eager to be close to Hux after a week of being alert. He used the soap and hair wash provided. He should be up to Hux’s standards. He goes out to the sitting room naked, towel drying his hair when he realizes the fort moved to the dining table.

“Permission to enter?” Kylo asks jokingly as he gets on his knees pulling a blanket aside.

“Granted-Hey! Put that towel back in the bathroom!” Hux ordered.

Kylo whines but does so with the image of Hux’s tired face in mind. He finally gets to be close to Hux and follow Hux’s request of rolling the general up in a blanket. Kylo moves a couple of pillows so he can comfortably lay on his back holding Hux. Hux has a little holoprojector playing an old show they had bonded over when they first met. The underneath of the dining table is a perfect screen.


End file.
